(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game toy, and more particularly to a random access game toy in which color balls fall into longitudinal grooves at a rod member at random to indicate a respective number when played.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When playing a game, the players may determine the order in playing the game by drawing lots. For example, the players may draw dice, and determine the order in playing the game subject to the number each player obtained in drawing dice. Roulette wheel is another game of choosing a number at random in which people bet on the turn of a table, on which a ball is set in motion, which finally drops into one of the a set of numbered compartments. These devices may be used in another game, for example, the game of "HOTEL" of becoming a rich Hotel Tycoon. Further, when in an activity of drawing a lottery or raffle, the sponsor may prepare a set of gambling slips for drawn by the participants, so as to determine the winner of every prize. However, it takes much time to prepare gambling slips. Therefore, using a machine to determine the sequence in playing a game or winner of a prize at random is a fair and efficient way.